The Biostatistics core will fund the personnel involved in statistics, data management and data processing aspects of the research proposed in this SPORE. Statisticians will collaborate with the clinical and basic science researchers on the design, conduct and analysis of their research proposals. Data management personnel will collaborate on the design of data collection forms, and will collect, review and computerize the data associated with these projects. Data processing personnel will maintain the various databases associated with the projects and collaborate with the statisticians of the analysis of these projects.